The Umbrella Academy: Plus 1
by LeBlanch
Summary: On the 12th hour of the 1st day of October, 1989, 43 women gave birth at the same time. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day began. Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible. He got 7 of them... But what if there was one more?
1. Prologue

On the 12th hour of the 1st day of October, 1989, 43 women gave birth at the same time. This was unusual only in the fact that none of these women had been pregnant when the day began.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves, eccentric billionaire and adventurer, resolved to locate and adopt as many of the children as possible.

He got 8 of them.

Not really wanting children, but couldn't let the opportunity go by, Sir Hargreeves now had 8 children. Which he then so eloquently named, Numbers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, and 8. Unsatisfied with just that, 1, 2, 3, 4, 6, and 7 asked their "mother" to give them names. They came to be known among themselves as Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Ben, and Vanya.

Eventually, these children developed special abilities or "talents", Sir Hargreeves would call them. It is with these children and their talents he would build the "Umbrella Academy". An academy exclusive for his "children".

Sir Hargreeves would train the children in the Academy to ultimately stop a "world-ending crisis". Along the way, they stop multiple crimes and super villains who threatened the world. With their exploits, it wasn't a surprise that the world would catch their attention. And the world's attention they got.

The Umbrella Academy became big. And they eventually became known to the world as Spaceboy, Kraken, Rumor, Seance, Five, Horror, and Daydreamer.

"How come there are only 7?" You may ask. That is because Vanya, number 7, did not have any talents. Of the 8 children that Sir Hargreeves adopted, only Vanya seemed to be ordinary.

However, the Umbrella Academy was not to last.

Unsatisfied with their "father's" attitude towards them, the children all found their own reasons to leave. Diego out of hate. Allison, out of unsatisfaction. Klaus, out of fear. And Vanya, out of neglect.

Number 5 and Ben also left, but their departures were a little more tragic.

Number 5, out of arrogance and desire to prove his father wrong, tested and pushed the limits of his power and time traveled. Everyone assumed he succeded. After all, he was never heard from again.

And then there was Ben. The unluckiest of the siblings. In an unfortunate turn of events, Ben, Number 6, The Horror, lost his life in one of the Umbrella Academy's missions.

As for Luther and number 8? Well, they stayed. They stayed in the Umbrella Academy. They stayed and carried out their father's orders. That is, until they suffered an accident that almost cost them their lives. In a mission that turned for the worse, Luther took a fatal blow for Number 8. And in a desperate attempt to save him, Number 8 took a risk that could only end badly for her. Fortunately, they did survive.

The Umbrella Academy, however, did not.

Instead of resuming operations, possibly as an act of concern, Sir Hargreeves sent Luther to the moon to scout for any threats from the stars that may come and threaten humanity, away from the dangers of crime fighting.

And as for Number 8, The Daydreamer?

None of the siblings really knew what happened to their sister. But they would soon find out years later, when everyone would return to where it all began.

**Author's note:**

**Hello everyone! I just wanted to first and foremost thank you for giving my story a shot. Right now, only the prologue is up because I'm still working on my first Chapter. I literally just started writing yesterday. Also, I would like to take this time to tell you that this will be a "Re-imagined" sort of story. It's basically an OC story where the story follows the flow of the original series but with my own personal additions. Also yes, this is my very first ever fanfiction. I have played around with the idea of making other stories in other fandoms like the Arrowverse, various anime like Naruto, Fairy Tail, Highschool DxD, RWBY, Final Fantasy, Disney stuff, Undertale, and all those other fandoms. I never really went through with it because I pussied out. But this time, I was just so passionate about this series that I just had to make a story. I've read Gerard Way's original comics before and when I heard a Netflix Adaptation was coming I just could not keep my excitement in check. Anyway, yes, I will be basing this off the Netflix series but I will be adding bits of the comics here and there. M rating because it's Umbrella Academy, you know? With me adding stuff from the comics, it's better to be safe than sorry. Also Five is one messed up little bastard. I also had to put it under the Umbrella Academy Comics category because Umbrella Academy wasn't listed under TV Shows yet. Anyway, this Author's Note is way too long already. One last thing though, the disclaimer.**

**I do not own Umbrella Academy. Neither the Netflix Adaptation, or the comics. Those belong to Gerard Way and the team behind the Netflix Adaptation. **

**With all that said, peace out everyone.  
**


	2. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Umbrella Academy. Both the Netflix Adaptation and the comics belong to Gerard Way and Netflix.**_

* * *

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep  
**_

…

A blond woman wearing a skirt and blouse came out of a room and closed the door behind her.

"How is she?"

She looked towards the voice and saw a chimpanzee wearing a formal coat, tie, and pants. He was hunched over with a cane in his hands.

"The same as usual... Do you think she will ever..." The woman answered before trailing off.

"I can't say. It has been seven years after all." The chimpanzee answered.

"But, it's so sad." The woman declared.

"We can only hope for the best." The chimpanzee told her.

"I suppose so. I'm curious. Has the news..." The woman inquired.

"Yes. I'm sure the media will do its job properly. It's only a matter of time now." He answered yet again.

"Yes. I am quite looking forward to the house being lively again." The woman said smiling, with a far off look in her eyes.

"As am I... as am I."

_**Beep**_

* * *

A skinny pale, and seemingly timid young woman stood in front of the doors of a place that held most of her worst memories as a child.

Her home.

Vanya Hargreeves is one of the 8 mysterious children that Sir Hargreeves adopted. But unlike her brothers and sisters, she didn't have any special talents. She was ordinary. And in this place, that made for a very, bad, childhood.

So why was she back here at her childhood home if it held so many bad memories. Well, that's because Sir Reginald Hargreeves, the world's most eccentric billionaire, her "Father", had just passed away. And Pogo, their father's assistant, called all of them and asked them to come back to honor their father's death.

Vanya sighed, and opened the doors. She made her way in cautiously, closing the doors behind her. She slowly walked forward and caught sight of her mother. Or what was supposed to be their mother.

"Hey, mom."

Vanya called out to a sitting blond woman who was staring lifelessly into the fireplace. When she received no response, she called out once again, a bit louder.

"Mom?"

Still without a response, Vanya was about to walk to her mother when a voice called out to her from the staircase.

"Vanya?"

She looked towards the voice and saw one of her sisters, Allison, walking down the stairs.

"You're actually here. I wasn't sure you'd come."

"Hey Allison."

"Hey sis."

Allison pulled Vanya in for a hug when she got close and Vanya awkwardly hugged her back, not used to the affection.

"Ah what is she doing here?"

Both Allison and Vanya turned to the voice and saw their brother Diego walking by.

"You don't belong here. Not after what you did." He snarked, not pausing to look at them.

"You're seriously going to do this today?" Allison retorted, calling him out on his rudeness.

"Way to dress for the occasion by the way." Allison added commenting on the knife cladded leather-spandex outfit he was wearing.

"At least I'm wearing black." Diego responded before disappearing up the stairs.

"You know what? I- maybe he's right and I should-"

"Forget about him." Allison interrupted Vanya.

"I'm glad you're here." She added while looking into her eyes.

A small smile appeared on Vanya's face but she immediately willed it away.

"Thanks."

"Hey, don't sweat it. Us girls have to stick together in this family full of stinky boys right?" Allison said with a smirk.

This time, Vanya couldn't suppress her smile. That was their other sister's line. Number 8's.

"Where is she anyway? Did she come?" Vanya asked Allison.

"I don't know. I haven't seen her. In fact, I haven't seen her since I left. Last I heard of her, she and Luther were still on the field." Allison answered.

"Well maybe Luther knows. He was the last... one with her... after all..." Vanya trailed off when she noticed Allison get lost in thought at the mention of their Number 1's name.

"Allison?" Vanya called out to her.

"Y-yeah! Uh, I'll ask him. I'll see if I can find him." Allison said, embarrassed for spacing out in front of Vanya, before heading up the stairs.

"O-oh, okay. S-see you... later." Vanya weakly called out to her sister.

Without anyone else to talk to, Vanya made her way into the living room where her mother was earlier. She looked around for a bit, absorbing everything and trying to keep the nostalgia away. After all, she didn't have much happy memories here.

She found her way towards the bookshelves filled with various books. One book however, caught her eye. Her book. It was her autobiography entitled "Extra Ordinary: My Life as Number 7". The source of her brother's, and probably all of her siblings' ire at her.

She looked at the back and saw her picture as the author of the book. She sighed and opened it to the Acknowledgments.

"Dad, I figured, why not? -V." It read. She sighed once more before flipping it open to a random page. She was caught by surprise by which part in the book she was in.

_"And then there was Number 8. My other sister. I prefer to call her by her code name, Daydreamer. It was closer to an actual name than "Number 8". She never really did tell me why she didn't want a name for herself. But If I'm being completely honest with myself, she's my favorite one. But then again, she's everyone's favorite._

_Luther and her are both leader material. They keep everyone safe both front and back. 1 and 8, you know. Diego loves training with her. He says she's the most fun to play with. Allison and her get along well. They talk about all the girliest things you can imagine. Klaus always hangs out with her because she helps him control his powers, 5 actually talks to her comfortably and Ben looks up to her and keeps trying to impress her. Despite all of us being the same age, she was like our unofficial big sister. Even the world loved her. Beautiful, smart, and strong. Daydreamer was definitely a fan favorite._

_Still, she had a special place in my heart. Because of my lack of powers, I can't really relate with my siblings and I often get left out. Don't get me wrong, they didn't intentionally do it. Father just didn't let me spend as much time with them as I'd like. But I did wish they reached out more. Despite all that, Daydreamer always found time for me. She talked to me, helped me with my studies, became my audience when I played violin, and she even let me watch her train. She made me feel safe. She made me feel special. She made me feel loved._

_It makes sense that she's so popular. She's kind, smart, reliable, beautiful, and quite frankly, I believe the most powerful among all of my siblings. Her power is extremely strong. So strong, that it even warranted our father's favoritism._

_She had the power to make her dreams a reality. Anything she could imagine, she could conjure into the real world. She seems invincible, I know. But even she had her limitations. She can't manifest things that break reality or anything she doesn't have the knowledge about. Also her dreams only last for a short while. On top of that, her power comes with some repercussions. The stronger, the more unrealistic, and more complex the dream she conjures, the longer she sleeps when she eventually falls asleep. That's why father eventually dubbed her "Daydreamer". Sleeps at night, but dreams during the day."  
_

Vanya smiled at what she read. Memories of her sister came flooding into her mind.

* * *

_***Clapping*  
**__  
"That was amazing Vanya!"_

_A young Number 8 was clapping enthusiastically with a huge smile on her face._

_"You really think so?" A young Vanya asked timidly while looking towards the ground._

_Number 8 walked closer to Vanya and lifted her chin._

_"It was beautiful Vanya." Number 8 said truthfully as she looked Vanya in the eyes._

_Vanya became panicked and her cheeks turned red. Number 8 chuckled softly and let her go, moving towards Vanya's music stand. She rifled through the music notebook filled with sheet music._

_"Bach? Chopin? Oooh Flight of the bumblebee? When did you get so good Vanya?" Number 8 asked with an awed expression._

_"I'm not that good. I'm just trying those out. I can't play them very well." Vanya replied with a defeated smile. Number 8 frowned and walked over to Vanya again. She suddenly grabbed Vanya's shoulders which almost made her drop her violin._

_"You ARE good Vanya. You're amazing. You need to start believing in yourself." Number 8 said sternly._

_"But I don't feel good. I don't feel amazing." Vanya replied sadly._

_"Well it's the audience who decides whether you're any good or not and I say that you're amazing." Number 8 said with a determined look._

_When Vanya didn't say anything, Number 8 released Vanya. She brushed Vanya's hair behind her ear and smiled at her softly._

_"You're special Vanya. You may not realize it yet, but I do. You are, and will always be special." Number 8 said with the warmest smile Vanya has ever seen. Uncharacteristically tears were falling from Vanya's eyes._

_Number 8 was a bit shocked because no matter the adversaries or pain Vanya suffered, she never cried. Not a single tear in the face of suffering. But Vanya was crying now. Right in front of her. Number 8 didn't know what else to do so she pulled Vanya into a tight hug and caressed her back._

_"I want you to know this Vanya. I love you no matter what. I don't care whether you're special or not. Your existence brings a happy tune to all of our lives. Like a sweet melody. My, melody." Number 8 told her sweetly. When she pulled away, she smiled at Vanya once again._

_"Besides, us girls have to stick together in this family full of stinky boys." She said as she wiped Vanya's tears with her thumb. "So start believing in yourself okay?"_

_"I-I don't know Daydreamer..." Vanya said apprehensively._

_"I'll tell you what." Number 8 said before going through Vanya's music notebook again. She pulled out one of the sheet music and handed it to Vanya, taking her violin and bow at the same time._

_"The Phantom of the Opera and Angel of Music medley?" Vanya asked as she looked at the sheet music. "What will I do with this?" She asked, unsure._

_"You'll play it. For me." Number 8 said as she was putting Vanya's violin in its case._

_"What!? This, this piece is really advanced. Way out of my skill level. I can't possibly hope to play this!" Vanya responded, panic and insecurity leaking from her voice._

_Everything got just a little bit louder. Number 8 ignored it and smiled._

_"Not right now of course. I want you to play this for me when you want to. When you believe you're ready. And once you do, we'll decide once and for all whether you're special or not." Number 8 said as she handed a stunned Vanya her violin._

_"Now, it's almost time for my training. Will you stay here and sulk, or would you rather I secretly sneak you past father so you can watch?" She asked Vanya with a mischievous smirk._

_Vanya's eyes lit up with excitement as a smile found it's way on her lips. Number 8 took Vanya's hand and they left the studio giggling to themselves.  
_

* * *

A tear fell from Vanya's eyes and fell on the page she was just reading, smudging a few letters. A smile of longing and guilt appeared on her face. Longing to see her sister again, and guilt for leaving her behind.

"Welcome home miss Vanya."

Vanya quickly wiped her tears away before turning around.

"Pogo." Vanya said as she saw who spoke. It was a chimpanzee, Pogo, who was their father's assistant.

Vanya walked towards Pogo and hugged him.

"Ah, so good to see you." Pogo told Vanya sincerely. Vanya just smiled back at him. Pogo noticed the book in Vanya's hands.

"Ah yes, your autobiography." He acknowledged.

"Do you know um..." Vanya paused. "Did he ever read it?" She asked. She already knew the answer but she was just a little bit hopeful.

"Oh... Not that I'm aware of." Pogo answered apologetically.

Vanya didn't react. She just knew his father didn't read her book. So it wasn't a disappointment to know the truth. A painting above the fireplace caught her eye instead.

A painting of their long lost sibling, five.

"How long has it been since five disappeared?" Vanya asked pogo.

"It's been 16 years, 4 months, and 14 days." He replied almost instantly.

Vanya gave him a curious for the oddly specific and precise answer. Pogo simply smiled.

"Your father insisted that I keep track." He said. Vanya knowing the eccentricity of her father the most, simply decided to move on.

"You wanna know something stupid?" She asked Pogo with an amused smile. "I always used to leave the lights on for him. I was scared that he would come back, it would be late, and the house would be dark and he wouldn't be able to find us so he would leave again." She continued solemnly before pausing to look at Pogo.

"So every night, I would make him a little snack and make sure all the lights were on." She finished.

"Oh I remember your little snacks. I'm pretty sure I stepped in half of those peanut butter and marshmallow sandwiches." Pogo said with nostalgia.

Vanya simply sighed in response.

"Your father always believed that Number 5 was still out there somewhere. He never lost hope." Pogo l told Vanya determinedly.

Vanya almost scoffed.

"And look where that got him." She replied with suppressed bitterness.

"I'm sorry." Vanya immediately apologized when she saw Pogo's expression fall.

"It's alright miss Vanya. I can not blame you for the ill feelings that you and your siblings harbor towards your father. Just know that your father just wanted what was best for you." Pogo responded.

Vanya simply decided to nod more in surrender than agreement.

"Speaking of missing siblings, I wanted to ask if you've seen Daydreamer. I asked Allison and she said she hasn't seen her anywhere as well." Vanya asked in hopes of changing the topic and finally seeing her beloved sister.

"Uh, Number 8's situation is a bit... complicated. I'm afraid she won't be able to join us for now." Pogo replied.

Vanya didn't miss the hesitance and apprehensiveness in Pogo's voice.

"Pogo."

Pogo was surprised to hear the normally timid Vanya speak so forcefully.

"Did something happen to Number 8?" Vanya asked, filled with rising concern.

Vanya saw Pogo hesitate again.

"Pogo!" Vanya raised her voice for the first time in years.

Also, it might just be her imagination, but everything was suddenly getting louder. She could hear the footsteps upstairs, the curtains swaying slightly, she even thought she heard her own heartbeat. Like, physically hear it.

Pogo suddenly went close to Vanya and held her hand.

"Miss Vanya, I didn't mean to make you worry. I just meant that Miss Daydreamer is simply not in the condition to be able to make it and be here with us today." Pogo said soothingly.

Vanya looked at Pogo and simply stared at him for a bit but eventually calmed down. When Pogo saw that she had relaxed, pogo let go of her hand and smiled.

Vanya reached into her jacket pocket and brought out a pill bottle. She opened it, drank one, and put the bottle back in her pocket in one swift motion. Almost like she had been doing it for years.

Which she had been.

Pogo looked at her sadly as she drank the pill before putting a stern front once more.

"But I don't want to lie to you Miss Vanya."

Vanya looked back to Pogo questioningly.

"About Miss Daydreamer's condition I mean. I know she means a lot to all of you, and to you especially. But I believe that this is a matter that must be discussed with the whole family. So maybe let us discuss it when all of us are gathered." Pogo said directly.

Vanya was concerned but not as passionately as before. It was probably the medicine taking it's effect. Besides, she trusted Pogo. If he believes that it's a matter to be discussed with the whole family, then she'll wait.

* * *

Meanwhile, Allison was looking for Luther. She wasn't going to lie. Vanya really threw her off when she mentioned Luther. She knew Luther was here but she hasn't actually seen him let alone spoken to him.

It's not that she doesn't want to. It's just that, it's been so long.

Suddenly, she heard a noise come from their father's study when she passed by it. She opened the doors to investigate but got hit with a flashback instead.

* * *

_Grace, their mother had just entered their father's study to inform him of their presence._

_"You think he'll acknowledge our presence this time?" Ben asked._

_Allison and everyone else turned to look at the small boy. No one answered for they really didn't know. They've done this every night and each night ends the same. Them going to bed, without even getting a single glance from their father. And frankly, Allison was getting sick of it._

_"Hey, we can only hope for the best."_

_It was Number 8, the so called "Big Sister" of the siblings who answered Ben. She smiled at him and put a hand on his shoulder._

_"Maybe we'll get lucky this time. Diego has been pretty lucky today after all." Number 8 said with a smirk._

_"She's right! I didn't miss a single target in training today." Diego remarked enthusiastically._

_"You never miss! That's the whole point of your power." Luther said while rolling his eyes._

_"I'll show you p-p-power." Diego said with a slight stutter before pulling out a knife from God-knows-where._

_"Woah, woah, Woah! Let's all just calm down. Mom is about to open those doors any second now. Do you guys really want to show father you're fighting?" Number 8 said as she stood between the two of them._

_"No."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_Luther and Diego said at the same time._

_At that exact moment, the doors to the study opened up so all of them smiled and looked towards their father._

_However, their father did not do the same. Instead, he just kept writing in his journal, never sparing even an ounce of his time for them._

_Allison was angry. She was so angry, she actually considered telling a rumor. To MAKE their father acknowledge them, tuck them in, and kiss them goodnight._

_Feeling her sister's ire, Number 8 took Allison's hand and slowly caressed the back of her hand with her thumb. Allison looked at her sister with an angry expression but Number 8's smile overpowered her anger._

_"Okay! Time for bed now kids. Come along now." Their mother said, when she noticed the situation collapsing._

_"Come along now." She repeated and ushered them all out. Allison was still mad but not as much, thanks to Number 8. She, however, did not move and stood her ground in front of their father's study in an act of defiance._

_"Come along now Allison. Your father is busy." Their mother told Allison, ushering her back to her room._

_Allison planned to ignore their mother but her sister had different plans._

_"Allison, come on. You're starting to develop a worry line with all that frowning." Number 8 told Allison further down the hall._

_"Come along now Allison. Your father is busy with work right now." Their mother tried again._

_"He's always busy." Allison retorted, finally moving away from their father's study._

* * *

Allison sighed at the depressing memory, but smiled at the comforting presence Number 8 had on her life.

"Where's the cash dad...?"

Allison was snapped out of her reminiscing when she heard a voice and some cluttering come from under their dad's desk. She walked over and peeked behind the desk to see who was snooping around their father's stuff.

"Klaus? What are you doing in here?" Allison called out when she saw who it was.

A head popped out from under the desk and looked at her.

"Oh! Allison." Klaus, her skinniest, boniest, and scruffiest brother wearing a fur-coat, scarf and eye-liner called out when he saw her.

"Wow, is that you?" He asked as he stood up.

"Hey, come here. Long time." He said as he hugged her.

Allison hugged back awkwardly, much like how Vanya did with her awhile ago.

"Too long." He said when he pulled away. "Hey, I was hoping to see you actually. I was hoping to get your autograph, add it to my collection." He said cutely.

She caught sight of the band on her brother's wrist.

"Just out of rehab." She claimed, more as a question than a statement.

"What?" Klaus inquired. Allison gestured to the band on his wrist.

"Oh! Oh no, no, no. I'm done with all... that." Klaus responded. Defensively, if she might add.

"I, just came here, to prove to myself that the old man was really gone." Klaus said with mock grief.

Allison gave him a pointed look and then he smirked.

"And he is! He's dead. Yeah!" He said clapping with unnatural joy.

Allison just rolled her eyes and just attributed it to Klaus' usual flair amplified by God-knows-what kind of drugs he's taking.

"You know how I know? Because if he were alive, none of us would be allowed to set foot, in this room." He continued.

Allison would give it to Klaus. He was right. Remembering how they used stand literally in front of this room every night to say goodnight, not allowed even an inch inside.

"He was always here, our entire childhood. Just sitting here, plotting his next torment." He rambled as he sat in their father's chair and put his feet up on the desk while Allison decided to look through the letters on the desk.

"Remember how he used to look at us? That scowl?" He said as he pointed to a portrait of their father behind them.

Allison looked at the painting and was curious how the painting got the scowl so right.

"Thank Christ he wasn't our real father so didn't have to inherit those cold dead eyes! Agh!" Klaus exclaimed dramatically. Allison chuckled at Klaus' humor.

"Number Three..." Klaus said, imitating their father.

"Get out of his chair."

Both Allison and Klaus stopped their laughter and banter and looked towards the door. There stood Luther, their Number 1.

"W-wow, Luther..." Klaus said in awe. "You really... filled out over the years, huh." Klaus said while flexing his commedically small body compared to Luther's huge build.

"Klaus-" Luther started.

"Save the lecture. I was already leaving." He interrupted Luther before he started to walk out of the room.

"Let the two of you speak amongst yourselves." He murmured before he was stopped by Luther's arm blocking his way.

"Drop it." Luther ordered.

"Ex-squeeze me?" Klaus defended.

"Do it. Now." Luther ordered again.

Klaus just stared at Luther as if he was crazy, challenging his authority.

_**...**_

"Alright!" Klaus finally said in defeat, walking back to the center of the room.

"Alright." He repeated before grabbing various ornaments and decorative totems from his pockets.

"I was just, getting an advance, on our inheritance." He said as he dropped the things he swiped to the floor. "That's all it is."

"No need to get your little panties in a bunch." He taunted Luther as he passed him before leaving the room.

"So, Klaus is still Klaus, in case you were wondering." Luther said to Allison in hopes to break the ice.

"You know, after all these years, I find it strangely comforting." Allison replied with a smile, leaning on their father's shelf.

Luther was glad to realize there wasn't that much ice to break.

"Did you see Diego?" He asked, hoping to continue their light conversation.

"With his stupid outfit." Allison said with a scoff, remembering her brother's vigilante outfit.

"Oh I know." Luther laughed. "Hey, do you think he wears that thing to the bathroom?" Luther asked with a teasing smirk.

"Like in the shower?" Allison asked.

"Yeah." Luther said.

"Yes! Absolutely." Allison replied with a grin of her own.

The both of them laughed.

"I wasn't sure you'd come." Luther said cautiously. He didn't know what else to say.

"Yeah me neither." Allison said honestly, looking down.

"You look great." Luther said in hopes to cheer her up.

Allison looked up at Luther skeptically, but eventually smiled.

"Thanks." She said.

"Where's Patrick and Claire?" Luther asked. Hoping to get know more about Allison.

"Patrick, filed for divorce 8 months ago." Allison said, offended. Her face surprised and disturbed that Luther would even ask that.

Then realization set in.

"Of course you don't know. You've been... gone." She said, gesturing upwards.

"What about Claire?" Luther asked, concerned and guilty.

Allison averted her eyes, holding back tears. It took a moment for her to conpose herself and look back at Luther.

"Patrick got custody." She finally said with a defeated tone.

"Shit..." Luther said more to himself than to Allison.

"Well..." Luther paused to walk closer. "You could always do your... rumor thing." He suggested.

"Yeah I don't do that anymore." Allison said without a shred of doubt in her voice.

"What happened?" Luther asked out of concern.

"Same thing that always happens. I made a wish, and it came true and I couldn't take it back." Allison replied, her voice almost breaking.

Luther didn't know what to say after that. So he just stayed quiet.

"Anyway, I don't want to talk about it." Allison concluded. But then she suddenly remembered why she was up there looking for Luther in the first place.

"Hey, I need to ask you something." Allison called out to Luther before he left.

Luthor turned around, before he reached the door.

"What is it?" Luther asked.

"Do you know what happened to Daydreamer?" Allison finally asked.

"Number 8?" Luther asked, a weird look on his face.

"Yeah. Last I heard of her, the two of you were still on the field. I haven't seen her since and Vanya and I are looking forward to meet her. Got some girl bonding to do you know?" Allison said, smiling at the thought of seeing her other sister again.

"Oh... uh, well, that was seven years ago. I haven't seen her at all since then. You know, because I was on the moon and all." Luther said defensively.

Allison didn't miss that.

"Luther? What's wrong? Why are you being weird about this?" Allison interrogated.

"Weird? I-I'm not being weird. I'm just saying that I wouldn't know where she would be. Because I was busy protecting Earth." Luther responded, a bit jittery.

"Luther, we may not have see each other in a long time, but you haven't changed much. I can still tell when you're lying." Allison said with a serious expression. "Just tell me the truth."

"Fine." Luther sighed. "Before dad gave me my special mission and sent me up there, the both of us had a really bad run with a villain who used this unknown chemical. Something extremely acidic. We were in trouble. Like, deep trouble. She was about to get hit. I couldn't just let her get hurt. So I jumped in front of her and took the blow. God it was so painful. The most pain I've ever experienced in my life. The next thing I knew, I was waking up a few weeks later. Different. Last I saw of Number 8, she was still unconscious, being tended to by mom." Luther answered cautiously.

Allison saw that Luther was keeping something from her but she was more concerned about Number 8.

"She was stable though. Mom said she was out of critical condition and was going to live. Father sent me on my mission a few days after that." Luther added when he saw Allison's worried face.

Allison was still concerned but was relieved to hear she was safe.

"Maybe we can ask Pogo about her later." Luther suggested.

"You think he'll know where she is?" Allison asked.

"We can only hope for the best, right?" Luther answered her with a small smile.

Allison could only smile at the mention of her sister's words.

"Yeah. I guess so."

* * *

The present members of the family eventually all found themselves in the living room, sitting in front of the fireplace. No one was saying anything, which just increased the awkwardness of their entire situation.

Except for Klaus. Klaus was rummaging the alcohol cabinet.

"Um, I guess we should get this started." Luther said finally, standing up. "So, I figured we could have some sort of memorial service. In the courtyard, at sundown." He paused to look at Klaus who was still fixing himself a drink. "Say a few words, just at dad's favorite spot." He finished.

"Dad had a favorite spot?" Allison asked surprised.

"Yeah you know, under the oak tree." Luther answered as if it were obvious. "We used to sit out there all the time. None of you ever did that?" He asked his siblings, looking for confirmation.

"Will there be refreshments?"

Instead of an answer, Luther got Klaus.

"Tea? Scones? Cucumber sandwiches are always a winner." Klaus continued.

"What? No! And put that out. You know dad didn't allow smoking in here." Luther ordered, refering to the lit cigarette in Klaus' fingers.

"Is that my skirt?" Allison asked Klaus, just noticing what he was wearing.

"What? Oh yeah, this. I found it in your room. I know it's a little dated, I know, but it's very breathy on the bits." Klaus answered while gesturing to his groin, completely missing the point of his sister's accusation.

"Listen up." Luther called everyone's attention. "There are still some important things to discuss, alright?" He told them.

"Like what?"

Everyone looked towards their Number 2, Diego, who said nothing until now, still staring at the fireplace.

"Like the way he died." Luther answered.

"And here we go." Diego replied in a bored tone.

"I don't understand. I thought they said it was a heart attack." Vanya said, speaking for the first time.

"Yeah, according to the coroner." Luther replied.

"Well, wouldn't they know?" Vanya asked, almost sarcastically.

"Theoretically." Luther replied, determined.

"Theoretically?" Allison asked.

"I'm just saying, at the very least, something happened. The last time I talked to dad, he sounded strange." Luther explained.

"Oghrhhgh, qgwhelle-srghrprise! (Oh! Quell-surprise.)" Klaus exclaimed while gargling his drink.

"Strange how?" Allison inquired.

"He sounded on edge. Told me I should be careful who to trust." Luther answered with knitted eyebrows.

"Luther, he was a paranoid, bitter old man," Diego said as he stood up from his chair. "Who was starting to lose what was left of his marbles." He continued while walking towards Luther.

"No. He must have known something was going to happen." Luther defended. "Look, I know you don't like to do it, but I need you to talk to dad." He continued, looking at Klaus.

Allison scoffed at Luther's stubbornness.

"I can't just call dad in the afterlife and be like "Dad, could you just… stop playing tennis with Hitler for a moment and take a quick call?" " Klaus said exasperatedly.

"Since when? That's your thing." Luther said accusingly.

"I'm not in the right… frame of mind!" Klaus answered.

"You're high?" Allison asked accusingly.

"Yeah, Yeah!" Klaus agreed, while laughing. "I mean how are you not? Listening to this nonsense." Klaus asked, gesturing to Luther.

"Well sober up! This is important." Luther ordered. "Then, there's the issue of the missing monocle." Luther continued with a serious expression.

"Who gives a shit about a stupid monocle?" Diego asked, annoyed.

"Exactly." Luther agreed, surprisingly. He looked towards Diego with a weird look. "It's worthless. So whoever took it, Ii think it was personal. " He paused. "Someone close to him. Someone with a grudge." He finished while looking at the people in the room.

"Where are you going with this?" Klaus asked exasperatedly.

"Oh, isn't it obvious Klaus?" Diego asked while looking at Luther with an amused expression. "He thinks one of us killed dad." He accused.

Luther looked away with a grunt.

Everyone looked at Luther, waiting for him to deny it. To tell Diego he wasn't.

He didn't.

"You do!?" Klaus asked, offended.

"How could you think that?" Vanya asked, hurt.

Luther inhaled and exhaled slowly.

"Great. Job. Luther. Way to lead." Diego told him mockingly.

"That's not what I'm saying." Luther tried to reason.

"You're crazy man. You're crazy!" Klaus exclaimed, standing.

"I've not finished." Luther delared.

"Okay I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go and murder mom. Be right back." Klaus said heading to leave.

"That's not, what I was saying." Luther tried to reason again.

Allison and Vanya both stood up to leave as well.

"Hey! Guys. I'm doing my best to lead us here. Okay!?" Luther exclaimed.

Everyone stopped leaving and turned to look at him.

"I'm just trying to make sense of what we have. I'm not saying that one of us killed dad, but all the evidence points that one of us may have something to do with it." Luther explained.

"Oh what a great leader you are. Going around claiming that YOUR team had something to do with the death of their father. Your FAMILY." Diego told luther heatedly.

"Look, that's not what-"

"Then what are you saying? Huh big guy? That we hated dad so much that we had someone else do the dirty work for us?" Diego accused.

Luther didn't say anything back. He just sighed and looked at the ground.

"You know Number 8 would never have accused us of something like this." Diego continued.

Suddenly, the atmosphere got thicker, and heavier.

"She would have never even thought of it." Diego continued, getting more in Luther's face. "If you asked me, she was the real leader of this team. Of this family." Diego paused to give luther a taunting smile.

"So stop trying to fill her shoes." He concluded before finally walking out of the room.

"He's right. You know." Vanya said before leaving too.

"I miss Daydreamer." Klaus said as he headed out of the room too.

"She'd never even consider it." Allison said also walking out of the room.

"Allison- Jeez..." Luther tried to call out to her.

When Luther was left all alone, he sighed in defeat.

"That went well." He said to himself, before a memory plays in his mind.

* * *

_***Alarm ringing"**_

"_Alright guys, are you ready?"_

_6 heads turned to look at the one who spoke._

"_Once we do this, there's no going back." A young Number 8 told everyone._

"_I think I need to go to the bathroom." A young Ben said as he raised his hand._

"_Come on Ben, you need to stop being a wimp." Klaus said._

"_Easy for you to say, you won't be doing anything." Ben told him with a panicked voice._

"_Hey, come one guys. You don't need to fight. We're going to go in there, show them what we've got, and go home in time for dinner." Number 8 told them._

"_What's the plan then?" Allison asked._

"_Well, I actually forgot." Number 8 said with a mischievous smile._

"_Forget? You? Don't make us laugh." Number 5 said with an accusing voice._

"_Y-yeah, you n-never make a mistake D-Daydreamer." Diego said with a slight stutter._

"_Hey Diego, remember what mom said. Just picture the word in your mind. You don't want to mess up your big entrance right?" Number 8 told Diego._

"_O-okay. I will. I'll get it right." He replied._

_Number 8 smiled at him and looked back at everyone._

"_I may not have a plan, but I think I know who might be able to come up with one." Number 8 said before looking towards Luther._

"_Me?" Luther asked pointing to himself._

"_Yeah you. You can do it. I know you can create a great plan. I can see it in your eyes during training. You always devise the best plans in your head no matter the situation father puts us in." Number 8 said with certainty._

"_W-wait, I can't do this. You create the plan. We'll follow it through." He tried._

"_I really don't know Luther. You better hurry, or else someone might get hurt inside." Number 8 said, concerned. _

_Luther looked down into the window pane and saw all the crying children, clinging to their parents. Suddenly, a new wave of determination settled in his stomach._

"_Alright, this is what we're going to do…" Luther started._

_Everyone listened to Luther intently, not bothering to question him or his newfound authority. Number 8 simply closed her eyes and smiled. _

"_Alright, let's get to positions. Daydreamer, you and Rumor sneak in and make first contact. Kraken, you take Horror and Seance and enter through the back entrance when the distraction starts. Five, do your thing. I'll enter through here." Luther concluded._

"_Wait, Spaceboy, you'll be entering through the roof?" Allison asked._

"_Yup. Masks on. Let's get this party started." He said._

* * *

_Rumor skipped happily to one of the armed robbers. He turned around and was surprised to see her._

"_Hey, get back with the others!" He ordered._

"_I heard a rumor." she said quietly._

"_What? What did you say?" He asked._

"_I heard a rumor, that you shot your friend in the foot." She told him._

_The robber's eyes suddenly glazed over. He then proceeded to point his gun at his fellow robber and shot him in the foot._

_Suddenly, Spaceboy dropped in from the windowpane from the roof and landed on another robber behind the counter. He then slammed that robbers head on the counter and threw him out the top window pane of the bank._

_Everyone was surprised to see two children come out of nowhere and disarm two of the robbers easily. They didn't get another moment to be in awe however when Kraken came bursting through the back door._

"_Guns are for sissies! Real men throw knives!" He said as he threw two knives towards the robber Allison manipulated when they suddenly curved and hit an unsuspecting robber in both shoulders, knocking him out. _

_Horror and Seance entered through the same door Kraken came from and tackled another gunman to the ground. Seance, slamming a vase he found on his head to knock him out._

"_Really?" The Horror asked him._

"_What? You had a better idea?" He asked while rolling his eyes._

_Then out of nowhere, a pegasus whose mane was shifting between the colors of the rainbow and whose feathers were ablaze with blue flames appeared out of nowhere and swooped down, knocking out two more robbers. Daydreamer, who was riding the energy clad pegasus hopped down to the floor with a grin._

"_I'm just dropping in." She said with humor. _

_The leader, they just assumed him to be the leader, hopped up on the counter and pointed his gun at the kids._

_Spaceboy opted to stand in front of the hostages to protect them from any danger._

"_Get back you freaks!" He warned._

"_Hey, be careful up there buddy." Kraken said confidently._

"_Yeah, we wouldn't want you to get hurt." Rumor added._

"_Get back now!" The leader warned again._

"_Or what?" Five said after suddenly appearing out of nowhere. Seemingly teleporting in._

_The leader shot multiple shots at Five but he disappeared before he got hit. He then reappeared behind the leader and waited for him to turn around. When he did, he aimed to shoot Five but was surprised to see that he was no longer holding his gun, but a stapler instead._

_Five looked at him arrogantly._

"_That's one badass stapler." He said mockingly before slamming the stapler into the guys head, making him faint._

"_Alright, that wraps up this area." Seance said._

"_There are more guys inside the vault area. Probably at least 10 more." Spaceboy stated._

_Everyone then proceeded to look to The Horror. _

"_Oh no." He whispered. "Do we really have to do this? Why can't Daydreamer do it?" He complained._

"_Come on Ben, there are more robbers in there and you know you're the best one to handle this situation." Spaceboy told him._

"_It's alright Horror, I'll do it next time. I promise." Daydreamer reassured him._

_Horror sighed and proceeded to walk to the vault._

"_I didn't sign up for this." He murmured before entering the vault. _

_***Ungodly, beastly screeching***_

_***Squishy, slithery sounds.***_

"_You know, no matter how many times I see that, it's still a bit disturbing." Seance commented._

"_And, there goes the people." Kraken said as the hostages ran out of the bank, terrified of The Horror._

_***Crash***_

_All of them looked back to the vault in time to see a robber get slammed against the reinforced glass, effectively cracking it._

"_He may act like he doesn't like doing it, but Horror is good and efficient at what he does. He's doing it faster than all of the other simulations father gave us." Daydreamer commented as the ruckus inside started to die down. _

_A few seconds later, the door opened and The Horror came out, covered and drenched with blood. He lets out a shaky breath._

"_Can we go home now?" He asked._

"_Not yet. We still need to reveal ourselves to the public." Daydreamer said._

"_Let's go! I'm so excited." Rumor said, not being able to keep her excitement in._

"_Why do we need to reveal ourselves anyway? It's just a hassle." Kraken asked, clearly annoyed._

"_It's what father told us to do, so we have to do it." Spaceboy answered._

"_What else is new?" Seance asked sarcastically._

"_Whatever. Let's just get this over with." Five said._

_All of them walked out of the bank, finally informing the world of their presence._

* * *

"Listen up old man."

Klaus was seemingly talking to the urn that held their father's ashes and a picture of him beside it.

"If I died, and one of my sons- ADOPTED sons- happened to be able to commune with the dead, I might think about, I don't know, I don't know…" He trailed off as he laughed.

"Manifesting!" He finished with flair. "Do the whole big, angry ghost lecture. Tell everyone who done it, and find eternal peace." He paused as he raised his hands. "Eternal piece, is probably overrated." He added as an insult.

"Ugh…" He grunted when he received no response.

Not knowing what to do, Klaus started… being Klaus.

He started trying all sorts of things to get his father to appear. Looking away and seeing if he can catch his father in the act of manifesting, actually trying seriously, then proceeding to act like his belly button was talking.

He really did try. He tried to expunge his "highness" but his patience as a drug addicted twenty plus year old male ran very short.

"You! Always were a stubborn bastard!" He exclaimed, pointing at his father's urn. He continued ranting, complaining, and shouting all of his ill feelings at the urn until he burned himself out.

"I don't know about you, but I need a drink." He said before accidentally knocked over the urn, spilling the ashes.

"Oh…" Klaus exclaimed as suppressed as possible before covering his mouth.

He chuckled nervously because he knew he fucked up. Big time.

* * *

_** Children behave. That's what they say when we're together. **_

Pogo paused to listen to the music that was blasting from (he's assuming) Luther's room. After all, his room was the only one who had a record player aside from their father's. And it was a song Luther would play a lot when he was younger, often dancing to it.

The children may think that he doesn't know about all their dancing, but he's stumbled into his fair share of awkward Vanya dances and surprisingly impressive Diego dances.

He continued walking along the hallway, intending to reach his destination without being seen.

_** I think we're alone now. There doesn't seem to be anyone around. **_

'_Fitting' _Pogo thought to himself.

He opened the door to a room known only to three individuals in the household. Sir Hargreeves, Grace, and him.

He shut the door quietly and proceeded to walk further into the room.

_** Look at the way, we gotta hide what we're doin'. Cause what would they say, if they ever knew? And so we're running as fast as we can! **_

Pogo rolled his eyes at how the lyrics of the song seems to be taunting him. Reminding him that they were keeping something from the children, as ordered by Sir Hargreeves.

'_And also the fact that nobody knows what happened yet.' _Pogo added to himself solemnly.

He opened another door and was met with the sight of Grace, wiping down the body of a young woman with a wet towel. The young woman was on a medical bed in the center of the room, unconscious. She seemed to be wearing only a hospital gown with a blanket covering her legs. On her left arm, a dextrose was attached.

This, was Number 8. The Daydreamer.

Grace finally took notice of Pogo and greeted him.

"Hello Pogo. How are you today?" She asked with her usual smile.

"I'm fine as usual Grace. How is she?" He gestured to the unconscious woman.

"Still unconscious, but her heart rate is a bit faster than normal today." Grace answered, continuing to wipe the woman's body.

Pogo looked at Grace curiously before paying attention to the monitor beside the bed.

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

_**Beep**_

Pogo was suddenly in action. He went over to some of the machines and turned a few dials and flipped some switches. He then pushed a button and looked towards another monitor that suddenly turned on.

On the monitor, a pair of parallel lines were waving consecutively, almost intersecting each other every second.

"Her… her brain activity… it's increasing!" Pogo exclaimed, surprised.

_**Beep Beep**_

_**Beep Beep**_

_**Beep Beep**_

_**Beep Beep**_

Pogo looked back at the heart monitor and stood from his seat. He was stunned. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to feel relieved, happy, concerned, or panicked.

"I think she's waking up." Grace said lightly, oblivious to the severity of the situation.

The beeping from the heart monitor was getting faster and faster.

_** I think we're alone now. The beating of our hearts, is the only sound. **_

_***Thunder Rumbles***_

The unconscious woman suddenly jerked forward, awakening with a startled gasp.

**Author's Note:**

**Hello once again guys. I am back. I was about to wait until tomorrow to publish the first chapter because I just realized that retelling a 56 minute episode in story form actually takes a lot of time to rewrite. Plus I had my own bits to add. I just couldn't wait that long to share my story! So, I said to myself, "Why not split the first chapter into two parts?" That way, I could get the story going with the first part and post the next part tomorrow. GMT: +8 by the way. I live in the Philippines. Anyway, yes, I left this chapter off in a Cliffhanger. First chapter and already a cliffhanger, I know. Hear me out though. I just felt like that was the best place to end it for now. Like, can't you just imagine that if this was a netflix episode, that was the moment the episode would end? Don't deny it, I know you can visualize it. Anyway, if there are any Grammar mistakes, please feel free to point them out. I don't have a beta so I write, proofread, and edit this story by myself. I try my best but I bet some mistakes make their way through. Also constructive criticism is always appreciated. **

**You also might have noticed that I haven't given Number 8 a name. Well, I actually have a plan for that. But, I'm not coming up with any good ideas. If any of you guys have any ideas, my ears are open. Or, eyes. Whatever. If you guys could be so kind and suggest some names for Number 8, I would really appreciate it. If I see one I like, I'll mention the one who suggested it in the AN of that chapter as a thank you.**

**Moving to the topic of an upload schedule, I don't have one. I guess I'll upload whenever I finish a chapter. I'm pretty tight on time because I'm actually graduating Senior High School soon. Yeah, what a time to make a story huh? Add a story to write in your schedule tight with submitting requirements. Anyway, whatever. My passion for this series and writing in general wouldn't let me not make a story.**

**Welp, with all of that said and done, I shall bid you, adieu.**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a warning guys. Major changes in this chapter. Although not quite story altering yet, major all the same. Also, Umbrella Academy doesn't belong to me. Both the Netflix series and the Comics belong to Gerard Way, and Netflix.**

* * *

Narrator

"Spoken out loud"

_Flashbacks_

_'Thoughts'_

**_Sound_**

**_*Sound Effects*_**

* * *

Number Eight awoke with a startled gasp.

Pogo was caught by surprise when his glasses flew from his face and shot towards the doorknob of the door of the room. However, he did not take his eyes off the recently awakened girl who was looking around the room cautiously.

He then however caught sight of Grace beside him who seemed to be standing still, eyes lifeless despite the smile on her face. He moved towards her to inspect what happened.

"She seemed to have short circuited." He said to himself before activating her reboot system.

Grace suddenly became animated and blinked a few times before looking at the girl in the center of the room.

"Hello Number Eight. Did you have a good sleep?" She asked with a sweet smile.

The girl looked at them with disoriented eyes.

* * *

"What's the date? The exact, date."

Everyone was in the kitchen, sitting at the table, watching as their formerly long lost brother, Number Five, rummage through the pantry.

"The 24th." Vanya answered.

"Of what?" He asked again, annoyed.

"March." Vanya answered timidly.

"… Good." He commented as he brought out two pieces of bread on put them down on a wooden chopping board.

"So are we going to talk about what just happened?" Luther asked him, expecting an explanation.

Everyone looked to Five the same way. All expecting an explanation. For you see, just up till a while ago, Number Five, was missing for almost 17 years. He re-entered his siblings lives via thunder and lightning inducing temporal portal.

Number Five ignored them, opting to pay attention to the bread on the board.

"It's been 17 years." Luther said as he stood up, getting closer to Number Five.

"It's been a lot longer than that." Number Five replied with a scoff before taking a step towards Luther and reappearing behind him, reaching for a bag of marshmallows.

"I haven't missed that." Luther whispered to himself, annoyed at his brother's use of his powers.

"Where'd you go?" Diego asked him without looking at him.

"The future." He answered before reappearing back in front of the wooden board. "It's shit, by the way." He continued.

"Called it!" Klaus announced, raising his finger.

Everyone rolled their eyes at him.

"I should have listened to the old man." Five said with regret as he opened the fridge. "You know, jumping through space is one thing," He said reaching for a jar of peanut butter. "Jumping through time, is a toss of the dice." He finished as he returned to the table.

Number Five looked up at everyone and set his eyes on Klaus.

"Nice dress." He commented before starting on his sandwich.

"Well, danke." Klaus replied while twirling his scarf.

"W-wait, how did you get back?" Vanya asked him, confused.

"In the end, I had to project my consciousness forward into a suspended quantum state version of myself that exists through every instance of time." He replied, still making his sandwich.

Everyone was looking at each other confused, with no idea of what Number Five was talking about.

"That makes no sense." Diego commented bluntly.

"Well, it would if you were smarter." He retorted, still, making his sandwich.

Diego stood up from his chair abruptly, insulted at Five's words. If it weren't for Luther holding him back with his arm, a knife would have probably gone flying.

"Or maybe if you had half the mind of Eight. Hey where is she anyway?" Five asked.

"We don't know." Diego answered, still glaring daggers at Five.

"We think Pogo might know where she is." Allison answered, meeting Luther's eyes.

"I already asked him… actually. He said that she won't be able to make it. Something about… a complicated… situation." Vanya added, trailing off at the attention she was getting from everyone.

"What situation?" Allison asked, concern.

"I-I don't know. He didn't say. He did say that he'll give us the full details when we're all together. Said it was a family matter and all." Vanya answered her.

"Can we get back on topic?" Diego asked everyone.

"But what if she's in trouble!? Like, she's facing her own demons and us, her own family, wasn't even there to help her!" Klaus suddenly exclaimed.

Everyone looked at him weirdly. Klaus simply grinned at everyone in response.

"Or not." He said.

"Knowing her, she can probably take care of herself." Five added his 2 cents, taking another bite.

"How long were you there?" Luther asked, in hopes to move Five's explanation forward.

"Forty-five years. Give or take." He answered, finishing up his sandwich.

Everyone was stunned by his answer. Luther sat back down, processing the information Five just told them.

"So what are you saying? That you're 58?" He asked with a bewildered expression.

"No, my consciousness, is 58. Apparently my body, is now 13 again." He said as he finally finished his peanut butter and marshmallow sandwich. He picked it up and turned around.

"Wait, how does that even work?" Vanya asked, still confused.

"Delores kept saying the equations were off… Eh." He answered, not caring very much, before taking a bite of his snack. "Bet she's laughing now." He added, turning back to the table.

"Delores?" Vanya probed.

Five chose to ignore her question. He caught sight of a newspaper on the table and picked it up.

"Hmm… Guess I missed the funeral." He stated as he looked at the headline about their father's death.

"How'd you know about that?" Luther asked, suspicious.

"What part of the future do you not understand?" Five asked condescendingly. "Heart failure huh?" He continued.

"Yeah." Diego replied.

"No." Luther immediately followed.

Everyone wasn't oblivious to the rising tension between their Number 1 and Number 2.

Five, however, wasn't ashamed to show his lack of care about both the tension between them, and their father's death.

"Nice to see nothing's changed." He declared before heading to leave the kitchen.

"Uh, that's it? That's all you have to say?" Allison called out after him, bewildered by his apathy.

"What else is there to say? The circle of life." He replied, apathetically.

Klaus, still sitting on the table, opened his hands in a "What the hell just happened" gesture.

"Well…" Luther started. "That was interesting." He finished, looking to his siblings.

* * *

Number Eight awoke with a startled and panicked gasp.

Her eyes felt crusty and heavy as if she had been sleeping for a really long time. It also didn't help that the light in the room was really dim so her eyes had a hard time adjusting. She looked around the room, squinting to help her eyes adjust more.

She was able to make out various machines surrounding her. When she tried to move, she realized she couldn't really move. She was sitting up but she couldn't seem to move any part of her body from the neck down. She caught sight of a dextrose beside her. She followed the tube with her eyes and found that it was actually sticking into her left wrist.

A small panic started settling in her stomach. She couldn't move, her eyes sting, and there was a dextrose stuck in her.

_'Was I in a…?'_

"Hello Number Eight. Did you have a good sleep?"

_'That… voice sounds familiar.'_

She turned to look at the source of the voice slowly.

Her eyes widened when she saw her mother, Grace, and their father's assistant, Pogo. She opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. Instead, a scratchy, gargled and hoarse sound was heard.

"I think it would be best," Pogo started as he walked closer. "If you didn't try to talk or move. You have been asleep for a very long time after all." He finished as he reached the bed.

Number Eight looked at him slowly before closing her eyes.

She could feel something inside her. Something different. Something stronger. To be exact, she felt something different about her power.

She forced her fingers to close into a fist as she started activating her power. It was taking a whole lot longer since she hasn't used it for a long time apparently. But she felt weird, like something big inside her is trying to force itself out. It's like she was accumulating power all the years she was asleep and now it's begging to be used.

"Miss Daydreamer, I don't think it's wise to force yourself-"

Pogo didn't get to finish because Number Eight suddenly opened her eyes as white light burst out from inside of her and enveloped the whole room.

Pogo and Grace had to turn away to shield their eyes from the blinding light.

When the light died down, they saw Number Eight panting lightly. Then, they watched her hurriedly swing her legs over the side of the bed and move to stand.

"Miss Daydreamer I don't think that's a good idea! Your muscles have deteriorated over th-"

Pogo was again cut off when he saw Number Eight stand up, completely fine.

Number Eight looked at herself for a moment, absorbing how taller she's become. She stared at her hands, opening and closing her fingers, as if to test if they were working.

"How… How long has it… been?" She asked, still panting.

"H-how are you…" Pogo asked, stunned that Number Eight was standing, let alone taking.

"Pogo… how long have I been… asleep?" She asked him again, looking up at him.

"Seven… Seven years." He answered.

At that moment, her knees gave out and she fell back on the bed. She puts her hands to her face, overwhelmed by the situation. Then suddenly, as if she remembered something, her head snapped back up.

"Luther! What happened to Luther!?" She asked in panic.

"Calm down Miss Daydreamer. He's fine. We were able to save him because of you." Pogo answered her soothingly, holding her hand.

Number Eight seemed to calm down, sighing in relief.

"Thank God… I was so afraid that... he wouldn't… make it…" She said, slowly trailing off.

Pogo looked at her in concern but relaxed when he saw Number Eight, trying to keep her eyes open.

"Don't worry about all that now. Get some rest. You just woke up from a 7-year coma after all. You can't activate your power, stand up, and have a panic attack without expecting exhaustion. You shouldn't even be able to move or talk yet." He said with a small chuckle, laying her back down.

"Need… to see… my family…" She said, still struggling to stay awake.

"You will. But first you must rest." Pogo told her soothingly, as he put her blanket on her.

"Don't… want…" She murmured, before finally falling asleep.

Pogo smiled contently at her peaceful face.

"Sweet dreams Number Eight."

Pogo looked beside him to see Grace, who apparently moved closer to the bed.

"You deserve it." She added, in a way that made it seem like it didn't come from a machine.

"Indeed." Pogo declared.

* * *

The Hargreeves siblings, along with their mother and Pogo, all went out to the courtyard wearing black and holding umbrellas because it was raining. Well, most of them. Five was wearing their old uniform because he doesn't have any other cloths, and both Luther and Diego didn't bother to bring umbrellas.

They all gathered under a tall, currently leafless oak tree, in front of their late brother Ben's statue. Vanya found herself reading the inscription on the statue because of her conversation with Five about him.

_'Ben Hargreeves. May the darkness inside you find peace in the light.'_

"Did something happen?" Grace asked, with a smile on her face.

Everyone looked to their mother like she was delusional.

"Dad died, remember?" Allison reminded her skeptically.

"Oh. Yes, of course." She said, losing her smile.

"Is mom okay?" Allison asked her siblings.

"Yeah. Yeah, she's fine. She just needs to rest." Diego answered almost immediately. "You know, recharge." He concluded.

Pogo chose that moment to walk up to Luther who was holding their father's urn and look at him.

"Whenever you're ready, dear boy." He told him.

Everyone watched impassively as Luther opened the urn. He held it away from him and dumped the ashes on the ground. Instead of scattering and dispersing in the wind, the ashes fell in one spot and formed a mound.

Klaus cringed at the amount of ash inside. When he knocked over the urn when he was trying to conjure his father, he desperately tried to put as much of the ashes back in the urn. He wasn't able to get all of them back.

Fortunately, only he was the one who noticed that there wasn't a lot that came out of the urn.

"Probably would have been better with some wind." Luther stated awkwardly.

Everyone sighed.

"Does anyone, wish to speak?" Pogo asked.

Instead of answering, everyone simply avoided eye contact.

"Very well." Pogo concluded. "In all regards, Sir Reginald Hargreeves made me into what I am today." He started. "For that alone, I shall be forever in his debt. He was my master, and my friend. And I shall miss him very much." He paused to look down. "He leaves behind a complicated legacy-"

"He was a monster." Diego interrupted him.

Everyone looked to him, shocked that he interrupted Pogo and said that outright. Except Klaus. Klaus laughed out loud, amazed at what Diego just did.

"He was a bad person, and a worse father. The world's better off without him." He continued.

"Diego!" Allison reprimanded him.

"My name, is Number 2." He stated, almost cutting her off. "You know why?" He continued.

"Because our 'father', couldn't be bothered to give us actual names. He had Mom do it." He finished.

"Daydreamer helped too." Vanya added.

"Yes she did." Diego agreed. "What kind of father, pushes that kind of responsibility to someone else? His own daughter, no less." He continued.

"Would anyone like anything to eat?" Grace asked cheerfully, unable to read the situation.

"No it's okay mom." Vanya told her.

"Oh, okay." Grace said, her smile faltering for a moment.

"Look, you wanna pay your respects?" Diego asked everyone, walking to the center of the group. "Go ahead. But at least be honest about the kind of man he was." Diego finished.

"You should stop talking now." Luther warned him.

Diego turned to look at him with a challenging expression.

"You know, you of all people should be on my side here, Number 1." He said, putting emphasis on his number.

"I am warning you." Luther warned again.

"After everything he did to you?" He asked Luther, pausing to give him a look. "He had to ship you, a million miles away." He continued.

"That's! How much he couldn't stand the sight of you!" He growled at Luther, digging his index finger into Luther's chest.

Like a dam burst, Luther lost it.

He smacked Diego's arm away and threw a punch at him. Diego ducked under it and dodged the next one. The siblings simply sighed exasperatedly at their brothers duking it out.

"Boys! Stop this at once!" Pogo tried to stop them.

Klaus tried to shield Five away with his arm but Five looked at him like he was an imbecile and pushed his arm away.

The two continued fighting, grunts, and the sounds of fists hitting bodies filling the courtyard.

"Come on big boy!" Diego taunted.

They continued brawling against each other, miraculously not stepping on or kicking their father's small ash hill on the ground.

"Stop it!" Vanya tried to stop them.

"Hit him! Hit him!" Klaus jeered.

Pogo shook his head with a frown and headed back inside.

Luther managed to grab manhandle Diego by the neck, and hold him away from him.

"Get, off me!" Diego shouted, while slamming his arms into Luther's forearm to loosen his grip. Diego used both of his hands to twist Luther's arm downward, to make him lean down. Diego took that opportunity to superman punch Luther in the face. (**A/N: For those of you who don't know, a superman punch is when one leaps into the air and puts all their weight into the punch going forward.**)

Diego landed and stumbled a bit, regaining his stance in front of Ben's statue.

"We don't have time for this." Five said before heading to walk back inside.

"Come here Big boy!" Diego taunted Luther again.

Luther, taking the bait, charged at Diego and threw a huge punch at him.

Diego, realizing that Luther's punch could actually hurt him, ducked and dodged out of the way. Because of that though, Luther ended up hitting Ben's statue, knocking it clean off its pedestal and making it fly a few feet away. When it hit the floor, the head broke off of the neck and landed further away.

"Oh..." Klaus exclaimed sadly.

"And, there goes Ben's statue." Allison stated, annoyed at her brothers. She then turned to leave, following Five.

Diego took out one of his (multiple) hidden knives and a whistling sound was heard. He pulled his arm back and threw his knife at Luther who was heading for him.

"Diego no!" Vanya shouted.

**_*THUD*_**

**_Clang!_**

Everyone was surprised when a large animal fell from above in front of Luther, shaking the ground and stopping Diego's knife from hitting Luther. It was a large black bull, wearing a complete set of shining platinum armor.

Everyone, including Five and Allison who stayed when the Bull fell from the sky, looked at the animal in awe and surprise.

"What's with all the ruckus."

Everyone all turned to look at the voice.

Everyone's eyes widened. There were some who gasped, and there were some who remained quiet. There, in the doorframe, was Number Eight. Their final sibling.

"Daydreamer!" Vanya exclaimed, running towards her sister, leaving her umbrella.

She pulled her into a hug as she got close to Number Eight.

"Hello Vanya." She chuckled softly as she hugged her back.

When they pulled apart from each other, Number Eight brushed some of Vanya's loose hair behind her ear.

"You look beautiful." She told her.

Vanya looked down with an awkward smile as her cheeks started getting hot.

"Why are you wearing Mom's clothes?" Klaus asked out of nowhere, squinting at Number Eight.

She didn't answer his question, choosing instead to walk over to the Diego and Luther.

Everyone watched as a handle-less umbrella appeared out of nowhere and floated above their sister, moving with her as she started to walk. As she was walking, the bull dispersed, scattering into multiple little lights that disappeared as they fell to the ground.

She sighed at the two when she saw what happened to Ben's statue.

"Come one guys. Show our brother some respect." She said with disappointment in her voice.

She walked over to the broken statue, held her end out. It was as if she was reaching for the its hand. Her hand then lit up with a beautiful light that was flowing with different colors.

To everyone's surprise, the statue put itself together again, seemingly mending everything that was broken. Then, as if it wasn't a marble statue, it reached out to Number Eight's hand and pulled itself from the ground.

Still holding its hand, Number Eight lead it to its pedestal, which was fixed now too, and helped it up. She let go of its hand, before it assumed it's position before it was so rudely blown to pieces.

"May you find peace, Ben." She told the statue as patted its foot.

"Seeing that doesn't get old." Five commented.

"You're back." Number Eight announced.

"So are you." He replied, matching her tone.

"You aged well." She commented on his appearance.

"Future." Five simply replied. Knowing Eight enough to know that she would somehow understand.

"Good to have you back." She said with a smile before looking at Diego and Luther.

She shook her head and sighed.

"Unlike Five, I can see that your appearance changed, but you guys are the same boys you were years ago. I still need to break up a fight whenever the two of you get into a disagreement." She declared.

"Come on. Let's go inside. Family meeting." She ordered, before walking back inside, smiling at Allison and Klaus along the way.

Everyone started heading back inside, except for Klaus who remained seated on a bench, Grace who just stood there, Diego who was retrieving his knife, and Vanya, who was looking at Diego.

Vanya stalked over to Diego, getting her umbrella along the way.

"You never know when to stop, do you? What if Daydreamer hadn't stepped in and stopped the two of you. Would you have put a knife inside your brother?" Vanya asked him, almost angry.

Diego walked closer to her but didn't look at her.

"You got enough material for your sequel yet?" He asked tauntingly.

Vanya narrowed her eyes at him slightly.

"He was my father too." Vanya reminded him before heading back inside.

Diego ignored her and went over to their mother.

"Mom. Let's go inside." Diego told her. "Come on, okay?" He said as he pulled her along with him inside.

Klaus, who had just been sitting on a bench, watching everyone, finally stood up. He puffed his cigarette as he walked over to their father's ash hill on the ground. He crouched down close to it and just stared at it for a bit, as If expecting something to happen.

Klaus sighed then chuckled hysterically when nothing happened.

"I bet you're loving this, hmm?" He asked the hill. "The team, at its best." He added. He paused for a bit, closing his eyes and thinking.

"Just like old times." He announced.

He took one last hit of his cigarette before killing it by sticking it in the ash hill. He stood up and started walking back.

"Best, funeral, ever." He said sarcastically as he walked. His happy demeanor, however, disappeared as his father's words about being a team played in his mind. Along with various memories that he has long buried with drugs.

* * *

_17 years ago_

**_"Nietzche once said, man is a rope. Stretching between the animal, and the superhuman. A rope, stretching across the abyss. It is a dangerous crossing, a dangerous looking-back, a dangerous, trembling and halting."_**

_Reginald and a young Vanya were on the top of a winding staircase, looking back down to the first floor, where all of Vanya's other siblings were waiting. They were all wearing green tracksuits, looking like they were about to do some sort of exercise._

_Reginald wrote something down in his journal before turning to Vanya who was holding a clipboard and a whistle. Vanya took that as her father's signal and blew the whistle._

**_"As much as you must strive for individual greatness- and strive you must, for it won't come to you of its own accord, you must also remember that there is no individual stronger than the collective."_**

_At the sound of the whistle, all of them started running up the stairs, trying to pass one another. This, was the staircase exercise. An exercise developed by Sir Hargreeves to train both the body, and the mind. Especially, the mind._

_Luther immediately gained the lead from the get go. Diego, refusing to be beaten chased after him as fast as he can. The two of them were closely followed by Eight, Five, Allison, Ben, and then Klaus, who looked like he was just walking up the stairs with a quick pace._

_As they reached the third floor, Diego found himself at the lead, passing Luther when he stumbled at the top step._

_"Take that Number One!" Diego taunted as he continued running up. _

_Luther immediately jumped to his feet and sprinted after Diego before Number Eight and Five reached him. _

_"Come back here!" Luther shouted after him._

_Diego chuckled to himself as he neared the 4th floor. His smile soon disappeared when he saw Five reappear in front of him and took the lead._

_"No fair! Five's cheating!" Diego shouted, to their father._

_"He adapted." Reginald simply stated._

_"That's right Number 2, I adapted." He repeated with a condescending tone. He was doing well maintaining the lead when Luther landed a few feet in front of him._

_"What! How!?" He shouted at Luther._

_"I never skip leg day." He replied before continuing to run. _

_Five was about to teleport in front of Luther when two knives pinned his sleeves to the wall. Diego stuck out his tongue at five as he passed him._

_"Adapt to that." Diego said him with a smirk as he went ahead of five. Five pulled his arms free and growled. He was about to teleport to get the lead again when tree roots suddenly burst from the wall behind him and trapped him._

_"Hey look, I adapted too." Eight, who was riding on a huge dragonfly whose wings were silent and sprinkling light particles everywhere, told five with a giggle. She winked at him before flying up to the top. _

_"Grrrrraaaaaaahhhh! Eight! Let me out!" He roared. He used all his strength to burst out of the roots and immediately teleported, landing in front of Luther. _

_"Agh, not again!" Luther exclaimed. He was about to jump again when they heard a shout from below. _

_"I heard a rumor that everyone else fell on their butts!" _

_Suddenly, as if an unseen force pulled them down, their butts hit the floor. Even Eight, who was on her dragonfly, fell to the floor in front of Luther. Allison then sprinted past them, giggling to herself._

_As they got up, they were surprised to see tentacles grab at the railings of the staircase. They watched, surprised, as Ben came into view, pulling himself up along the middle of the staircase, using his tentacles to climb. He looked at them and grinned._

_"What? You've never seen Spiderman 2 before?" He asked them._

_Five took that opportunity to teleport behind Allison and trip her by grabbing her feet. _

_Luther leaped off the railings, and used Ben as a stepping stone to get in front of Five. _

_Ben was annoyed when Luther jumped off him but he was even more annoyed when Eight passed him on her dragonfly again. He tried to grab her with a tentacle but she just dodged._

_"Awh, Ben, I thought you loved me?" She asked with a hurt expression._

_Ben groaned but just continued to climb._

_By this time, everyone was close to the top. When Allison saw that Diego was catching up to her, she intended to use her power again._

_"I heard a rumor that-" She didn't get to finish her rumor when duct tape suddenly appeared over her mouth. _

_"Can't have you making me fall again sis." Eight called out to her and speedily headed for the top._

_Diego passed Allison and threw 4 knives at Five who was in front of him. Five teleported and dodged Diego's knives so Diego used his power to curve the Knives and pin Luther to the wall instead._

_That gave him the few seconds he needed to pass Luther and catch up to Five. Luther pulled his limbs free and jumped after Diego and Five. Ben came up behind them and tripped all three of them with a tentacle and shot himself up like a slingshot using his tentacles._

_While they were down, Diego threw a lot of knives in the air and sprinted forward. He then used his powers to outline both Five and Luther's clothes with knives, pinning them to the ground lying down. _

_"I heard a rumor that you guys forgot how to pull knives from the floor." Allison said as she passed them by._

_For a few seconds, they just laid there. But when Allison's rumor lost its effect, they jumped to their feet. Five instantly teleported to the top since he could see it now and Luther jumped after him, but Allison just reached the top right before he landed._

_When Luther got there, their father was already gone. _

_"Father went back to his study. He told me to tell you your times." Vanya told them all._

_"Nice try Luther, but you're last." Eight told her with a smirk._

_"What? No I'm not. Klaus is still down there." Luther argued._

_"Yeah, about that…" Ben said with an annoyed expression._

_"Hello family." Klaus said, putting his arm around Ben's shoulders._

_"What! How?" Luther asked, flabbergasted. _

_"He hitchhiked on me." Ben said._

_"I'm light as a feather." Klaus said with a dramatic pose._

_"Who came in first then?" Luther looked to Vanya._

_"Daydreamer came in first, with a time of 3 minutes and 2 seconds. Ben came in second with a time of 3 minutes and 10 seconds, directly followed by Klaus with a time of 3 minutes and 10.5 seconds. Fourth place goes to Diego with a time of 3 minutes and 43 seconds, and fifth place to five with a time of 3 minutes and 52 seconds."_

_"Five in fifth place." Allison murmured._

_"Five the fifth. Sounds perfect." Eight added, giggling with Allison._

_"Call me that again, and I will teleport you to the top of a mountain." He said with a glare._

_"Anyway, sixth place goes to Allison with a time of 3 minutes and 59 seconds and Luther came in last at exactly 4 minutes flat." Vanya finished._

_"High five Ben!" Eight exclaimed to Ben as she raised her hand._

_Ben high fived her with a grin before Klaus hugged the two of them._

_"We, are the champions, my friend. And we'll keep on fighting till the end." Klaus sang._

_"No time for losers, coz we are the champions, of the world!" Klaus continued singing, looking towards Five, Allison, and Luther when he sang "Losers"._

_"I want to hit him." _

_"I want to make him run naked through the streets."_

_"I want to kill him."_

* * *

**_"The ties that bind you together, make you stronger than you are alone."_**

_The siblings were all getting tattoos to symbolize that they are all part of one team. The Umbrella Academy. Currently, it was Diego who was getting a tattoo. Allison was softly crying on Eight's shoulder as Eight hugged her with her arm, ignoring the pain from her tattoo hitting Allison's clothes. On her other side, she was rubbing Klaus' back who was trying to keep his tears in, all three of them done getting their tattoos._

_Diego gasped and jerked his right hand back when their mom tried to hold his hand to comfort him. When he saw what he did, he looked to her apologetically._

**_"They will make you impervious to the pain and hardship the world will thrust upon you. Believe me when I tell you, life will be hard. It will be painful."_**

_Luther, Ben, and Five were all waiting in their seats for their turn. Luther was fidgeting nervously, Ben looked like he turned to stone, and five's eyebrows were knitted together in his nervousness._

_Eight caught sight of Vanya on the second level of the staircase. She squinted to see what she was doing and what she saw broke her heart. Vanya was drawing on her left wrist with a permanent marker. She assumed that she felt left out and alone again that she wasn't getting a tattoo so she was giving herself one. _

* * *

_Klaus tried his best to feign sleep when his father entered his room. He tried his best to move or flinch when he felt his father put something to his temple. He held his breath until his father left, afraid that if he let it out, it would come out as a sigh and his father might realize he was awake._

_His father did this almost every night. Coming into (Klaus is assuming) all of their rooms in the middle of the night, and attaching something to their heads. At first he was appalled that their father was willing and is running experiments on them while they were asleep._

_But at this point, it just didn't come as a surprise anymore._

* * *

The Hargreeves family found themselves gathered in the kitchen once again. Much like how they gathered when Five returned.

"It's so good to see you again." Allison told Eight as she hugged her.

"It's good to see you too sis. It's been so long." Eight replied while hugging her back.

"And you too, Klaus." Eight said as she turned to Klaus who was sitting on the table. "You grew up into one handsome devil didn't you?" She told gave him a hug.

"Well, what can I say. Some are just born luckier than others." Klaus said, sighing dramatically.

"Oh sure, you must be lucky with the ladies then. No! Wait. Lucky with the gentlemen?" She asked him coyly.

"Oh, stop you!" Klaus pushed her away, with a blush.

"So. What did you call us all together for?"

Everyone turned to Diego who asked the question.

Eight sighed and decided to walk to her seat at the end of the table.

"Woah, this is like, Déjà vu." Klaus said amused, sitting on the kitchen table.

"Well, I should probably start by telling you that before I got to the courtyard, I ran into Pogo. He told me that there were two idiots messing up the courtyard." Eight said while looking at Diego and Luther.

Diego rolled his eyes while Luther averted his gaze, crossing his arms.

"Anyway, he told me that he was already going to tell you about my…" She trailed off.

"Complicated situation?" Allison finished for her.

"Yeah, that. But he said now that I'm here, I should be the one to tell you." Eight confirmed.

"Then why is Pogo here then." Luther asked, gesturing to Pogo, who was sitting at the smaller table with Grace.

"We'll need them here for the explanation. Trust me." Eight told them.

"Anyway, it all started when the team disbanded." Eight started. "When all of you left, the Umbrella Academy sort of went downhill. We couldn't do as much missions anymore, our success rate wasn't flawless anymore, it was basically really hard. There were only so much you could do with only two people after all." She continued.

Most of them got affected. They all looked down in guilt when they realized that by leaving, they put all their responsibilities on their sister's shoulders. Yes, even Klaus and Diego.

"Look, sis, we're really sorry." Allison apologized.

"I shouldn't have left you all alone." Vanya added.

"I'm sorry." Klaus apologized seriously.

"Yeah, me too." Diego said solemnly, which was surprising coming from him.

Eight simply shook her head and smiled at her siblings.

"Look, it's okay. I understood why you all wanted to leave, and I don't blame you one bit. I won't hold it against all of you for wanting to go and discover a life for yourselves. It's my duty as your sister to support you no matter what. I love you guys." Eight told them with a warm smile. "All of you." She added, looking to Diego and Luther.

Eight looked at Luther because she wanted to see if he has forgiven his siblings for leaving them all those years ago. She knew he harbored discontent with the departure of their siblings. Luther met her eyes and held her gaze. After a while, he sighed and looked away in surrender.

Eight smiled at him before turning back to the group.

"Anyway, basically it became really difficult. Despite that, we were able to keep functioning. We were able to go on and complete missions, even if we were slow. We were doing okay, up until seven years ago. We received an alert of a new villain who created a new and very acidic biochemical. Naturally, father called Luther and I to handle it." Eight explained.

"When we got there, the lunatic was getting ready to shoot rockets filled with his new acidic biochemical above every city in Ontario. Estimated casualties of such an event, millions." Eight explained.

"Crazy bastard." Diego announced.

"That's something we agree on." Luther told him, not looking at him.

"Anyway, we did our best to stop him. Luther was supposed to distract the lunatic while I looked for a way to disable the rockets, who were already on countdown when we got there. Eventually, I disabled the rockets. It wasn't that hard. Luther and I took down his operation easily. Basic stuff." Eight continued.

"But what we didn't know was that the rockets had dead man switch." She continued.

Everyone looked to her when she didn't continue. Then everyone's breath hitched. Eight was shaking. Trembling. Her eyes were disoriented and unfocused, and her hands were balled up into fists so tight, her fingernails drew blood on her palm.

Vanya held Eight's hands. Vanya was surprised to see her sister like this. As far as she knew, her sister was perfect. Never afraid, always prepared and capable of anything. So seeing her now, trembling and panicked, really set her off.

Eight looked up at Vanya a little surprised at the contact. But when she saw who it was, her eyes softened and she eventually smiled.

"Thanks Vanya." She told her.

"No problem. We're all here for you." She told Eight.

"Where was I…?" She wondered.

"Lunatic had a dead man switch." Five told her.

"Oh, right." She remembered. "He had a dead man switch, so he killed himself he tried to take me with him. He set off a bomb that was filled with his biochemical and completely eroded himself and the acid was heading right for me. Since he caught me off guard, I wasn't able to create a barrier or something to protect myself. So instead, I closed my eyes and braced for the pain." She paused. "But it never came. When I opened my eyes, it was to the sound of screams. Luther's screams."

As if the air got 10 times heavier, the members of the family suddenly found the air thick with tension. Everyone turned to look at Luther, who was avoiding eye contact with them. He still had his arms crossed, and he had one of the most serious looks the family had ever seen.

"It broke my heart to see him in so much pain. Because he tried to save me, he was in unimaginable pain. I didn't even register the rockets launching. I could only hear his screams… Oh God his screams." Eight said, before choking back a sob. "I couldn't even imagine the pain he was going through. That biochemical melted an entire person right in front of my eyes and now it was on my brother." Eight continued as tears fell from her eyes.

"It was so painful."

Everyone turned back to Luther who was now by the kitchen door, looking out the glass pane.

"It was so painful, nothing else in my life could compare. It was so painful, I was begging her to kill me." Luther explained.

By this point, Allison, Vanya, and Klaus all had tears going down their faces, while Diego looked like he wanted to go back in time and stabbed the lunatic who did this in the face with his knives over and over again. Five, simply had a blank look on his face, but his eyebrows were knitted together, as if he was imagining the agony that Luther went through.

"I did the best I could. I created gloves out of the most acid-resistant material I could think of. I immediately started scraping off the chemical off of him. Luckily, the chemical didn't reach his face or fall on his thighs and legs. Most of it was just on his chest and arms. After I scraped most of it off, I wiped him down with a towel I created purely out of highly absorbent polymers. I was able to get it all off, but by then, severe damage had already been done." Eight continued the story in between sobs.

"But what about the rockets that launched?" Vanya asked.

"I was panicking. The situation just spiraled out of control so fast that I didn't know what to do. By the time I finished removing the chemical off Luther, the rockets were near max altitude. So I did the only thing I could think of at the time." Eight said slowly, trailing off.

"What did you do?" Five asked.

"I created a protective force field above every city in Ontario." Eight said plainly.

Everyone became silent. No one spoke a thing, or did anything. It was so quiet, it was as if everyone stopped breathing altogether.

Eight simply watcher her siblings, waiting for someone to speak.

"You created a force field above 52 cities!?"

Diego was the first one to speak.

"It was the only thing I could think of that would have no casualties." Eight defended.

"Bullshit! There could have been one casualty doing what you did. Yours!" Diego snapped at her.

"I know! I know that it wasn't the best decision and I know that I put myself in danger. But at the time, it was the only thing that came to mind." Eight argued.

"But why would you do that!? You know the drawbacks of your powers!" Allison asked her, with tears in her eyes.

"Because Allison. I just couldn't stand by and watch as millions of people die when I knew I could have done something about it. It wasn't even my responsibility as a member of the Umbrella Academy anymore. It was my responsibility as a human being who had the power to prevent mass murder." Eight answered determinedly, despite the tears in her eyes.

"I made sure the force fields above the cities were concaved, so that it caught all of the chemicals instead of letting it spill around the cities. I then dumped all of it in a Nuclear dump site off the coast of Russia." Eight continued. "Afterwards, I could immediately feel the side effects of what I just did. The drowsiness hit me like a meteor. I fought my hardest, crawling my way to Luther because my legs wouldn't move anymore. With the last drops of my power, I conjured one of Dad's televators (**A/N: One of Reginald Hargreeves' inventions in the comics. It was basically an elevator unit that teleported. Imagine a tardis but an elevator instead.**) to get us back to the house."

"Dad's televator? But he never got to finish that! It was a prototype at best!" Klaus exclaimed.

"Well, I created a working one." Eight answered with a sad smile. "I had to. It was the only way to get Luther back so that Mom, Dad, and Pogo could save him." She defended weakly.

"But right after Pogo got me into a medical bed, I was already losing consciousness. I got one last glimpse of Luther flat-lining before I completely lost consciousness." Eight finished, looking to Pogo.

"Yes. This is where I step in. Ever since that day, Miss Daydreamer, you sister, has been in a coma." Pogo explained.

**_*Crunch*_**

Everyone looked towards Luther who had apparently crushed the door frame. His face was shocked, and there were finally tears falling from his eyes.

"You… y-you were in a coma for seven years?" Luther asked her, voice breaking.

"A-apparently so. I just woke up awhile ago." She answered with a pained smile.

"So all this time… All this time we were away, you were in a coma and we didn't even know about it?" Allison asked.

"That's… That's so terrible…" Klaus whimpered, his eyeliner getting smudged because of his tears.

"Did you not even care what you were doing to yourself!?"

Everyone turned to Diego, who was avoiding eye contact with everyone.

"Diego, calm down." Eight warned him.

"Not only did you create 52 force fields big enough to cover cities, you moved all of them while carrying the chemical to Russia!" He ignored her, standing up.

"Diego, calm down. Let me exp-" She tried again.

"But no! You couldn't stop there! You had to conjure a working version of a prototype a mad bastard was developing too! Were you even using your head!?" Diego continued to shout at her, finally looking at her.

"What did you want me to do Diego!? I didn't want any of you to die!" Eight finally snapped.

Diego shut up after that. He fell back into his seat.

"All that time, each and every one of you were the ones on my mind. All I was thinking was that I need to do everything I can to keep my family safe. I wanted to keep Luther, who was in agonizing pain in front of me, safe, so he could be saved. I wanted to keep Diego, who was just graduating from the Police Academy safe. I wanted to keep Allison, who was becoming an aspiring actress safe. I wanted to keep Klaus, who was misguided and lost safe, so he will have the chance to recover. I wanted to keep Vanya, who had just auditioned to be part of an orchestra safe, so she can keep making beautiful music. I wanted to keep father, mother, and Pogo, who weren't aware of the situation yet, safe, so they can help me save Luther. I wanted to keep all of you safe, because I love you all an I'd be more than willing to give up my life than let any of you die, knowing I could have done something to prevent it." She explained, panting and crying.

Diego was speechless. Everyone was speechless. No one knew what to say.

Not knowing what else to do, Number Eight, finally broke down.

All the pent up emotions, feelings, and pain she was keeping seven years ago during her last moments of consciousness, and just a few hours ago when just woke up, finally bursting out of her. She screamed and cried all her feelings and hurt out, not caring that she was having an emotional break down in front of her family.

Vanya, determined not to let her beloved sister suffer through her pain alone, stood from her seat, and pulled Number Eight into an embrace. Allison and Klaus, immediately followed. Even Diego, who didn't seem like the person who would join an emotional comfort session like this, knelt down beside his hugging siblings, and held Number 8's hands. Eventually, Five moved from the wall, and placed his hand on Eight's shoulder. Slowly caressing her shoulder with his thumb. Finally, Luther, not caring how weird it looked, leaned down and enveloped everyone in his larger arms.

Pogo, noticing the atmosphere, chose that time to take Grace's hand and lead her out of the kitchen. Giving the children the privacy they need.

In that moment, none of siblings cared about anything else. In that moment, none of them cared that their sister spent seven years in a coma. In that moment, none of them cared that they were all in embarrassing positions. In that moment, they were simply a family, comforting each other.

* * *

The siblings spent quite some time like that. They didn't care that it was normally awkward for them to hug each other. Instead, they just took in the comfort and warmth they were giving each other in each other's arms.

"Look at us, all emotional and vulnerable."

The moment was ruined by Klaus, who opened his mouth.

The first one to break away was Diego, slipping under Luther's arms and standing up. He clearing his throat.

Everyone followed after that. Five removed his hand from Eight's shoulder, Allison and Klaus pulled away from Eight, and Vanya lifted her head from Eight's shoulder, though she still held her arms.

Eight looked at each and every one of her siblings and smiled, tears still falling from her eyes.

"Thank you guys. You don't know how much I needed that." She told them all, holding Diego's gaze longer than others. Diego averted his eyes when Eight smiled at him.

"I love all of you." Eight added.

"We love you too." Allison replied.

"You won't ever have to go through something like that alone again." Klaus told her.

"This time, we'll be here for you." Vanya added.

"Alright, all this mushy stuff is starting to become too much for me to handle." Five said announced.

"Yeah, nothing good will come out of crying about it now." Diego agreed.

"I need a cup of coffee." Five said, heading to the pantry to find some coffee.

"Yeah and I actually have something to do." Diego told them.

"Like what? Listen in on Police Scanners and break into crime scenes?" Allison asked.

"Yeah! Why, don't you have anything to do yourself? Like, go film a movie. Or you know, fix your marriage." Diego quipped, with an angry tone.

"Woah, hey! Guys, we just had a moment. Can we go another five minutes before we forget how that felt?" Number Eight said, standing up between Allison and Diego before Allison got closer to Diego.

"Yeah, okay." Diego said before heading out of the kitchen.

"Hey, I actually need a ride, so…" Klaus announced to them before following Diego.

"I can't believe him." Allison said, before heading out of the kitchen too. They could hear her heels as they clicked and clacked on the floorboards of the stairs.

"Well, it was nice while it lasted." Eight said as she fell back down on her chair.

Vanya held her hand that was on the table. Eight simply looked at her and gave her a small smile.

"Thanks Vanya. You always did have the most comforting company." Eight told Vanya. "Will you stay the night?" She asked her.

"I have some students that would be coming for Violin classes in the morning…" Vanya said, trailing off. "But I could cancel!" She immediately added.

"No need Vanya. You go home and get some rest. You can just visit again tomorrow." Eight told her reassuringly.

"Alright. But I'll come by as early as I can." Vanya told her.

"And I'll be here." Eight told Vanya.

Vanya stood, up and headed out the kitchen. She paused to look back and wave at Eight before leaving.

"I guess it will just be the four of us here." Luther declared.

"I guess so." She replied.

"That's unfortunate." Five announced, walking back to them. "An entire square block, forty-two bedrooms, 19 bathrooms, but no, not a single drop of coffee." He concluded, setting down an empty container on the table.

"Dad hated caffeine." Luther and Eight said at the same time.

Five rolled his eyes at them and sighed.

"I'm taking the car." He said.

"Woah, hold up. Where are you going?" Luther asked him.

Five looked back at him as if it was obvious.

"To get a decent cup of coffee." He told him with a blank stare.

"Do you even know how to drive?" Luther asked him.

Five scoffed at him and chuckled.

"I know how to do everything." He said before disappearing.

"Are we just going to allow this? He's just a child." Luther asked Eight.

"Let him be. He's probably much older than all of us anyway." Eight told Luther.

"How did you know that?" Luther asked.

"I pieced it together. He said he was from the future, and now he's back. With the way he carries himself, he's mind is probably much older. Did you notice he carries himself how dad used to? Like he's seen it all, done it all." Eight told Luther.

"Okay then… I'll call it a night. You should too." Luther told her.

"I'll stay here for a little bit more. Just, need some time to collect my thoughts." She told him.

"Alright. But remember that we're here for you alright? You don't have to go through this alone." He reminded her.

Eight simply smiled before looking at him.

"Noted."

With that, Luther left the kitchen, and headed for his room. When Eight was sure she was alone, her smile disappeared and her hands found its way to her mouth. Silently, her shoulders started shaking, and her hands started trembling. Still without a sound, tears fell from her eyes. Silently, Number 8, broke down once again. This time, without holding anything back.

* * *

**_"Do you ever remember a single time when dad wasn't wearing his monocle?"_**

Luther's words played in Diego's mind as he looked at their father's monocle in his hands. He was currently at the pier, standing at the edge, overlooking the water reflecting the city lights.

"Yoo-hoo! Diego! Hate to rush you through any brooding moment you might be having but come on man, we're starving!" Klaus called out to Diego from the car.

Diego ignored Klaus and continued to stare at the monocle.

When Diego didn't answer him, Klaus closed the car door again.

"I'm craving… eggs." Klaus whispered to himself.

Klaus cringed and clicked his tongue.

"No, it's too late for eggs." He reprimanded. "Waffles." He said after a moment. "Huh? You like waffles right?" He asked turning to a person, who up until then, didn't seem to be there.

The hooded black-clad figure nodded silently.

"Ah… Of course you do." Klaus said, nodding with a smile. "Everyone likes waffles." He added.

Meanwhile, Diego was still staring at the monocle. He then decided to drop it in the water, deciding it was meaningless.

Mid way though, he changed his mind. He didn't know why, but he suddenly got the feeling that he shouldn't throw it away. So as it was falling out of his hand, Diego tightened his grip over the end of the chain that was connected to it, the monocle dangling from his hand, swaying from side to side.

**_*Static*_**

**_"Gunshots reported on the 400th block of Milton Avenue, Griddy's Doughnuts._**

**_*Static*_**

Diego grumbled angrily before stuffing it into one of his pouches. He headed over back to the police radio that was sitting on the hood of his car. He took it, and got back into the car.

"Diego, thank you for joining us. We have decided on, drum roll, waffles!" Klaus announced when he entered the car.

"I'm gonna drop you off at the bus stop. I gotta get back to work." Diego told Klaus without looking at him.

Klaus went silent for a bit.

"What, breaking bones and cracking skulls?" He asked before chuckling softly.

"Saving lives, baby." Diego told him, finally looking at him in the center mirror.

Meanwhile, the black-cladded hooded figure was still silent.

"Well, I guess it's frozen waffles again." Klaus sighed, turning to the hooded figure.

The hooded figure's face was finally revealed when light finally reached his face.

It was Ben, their long dead brother. Number 6, The Horror. Well, an older version of Ben.

Diego used the mirror to see if Klaus was talking to someone. When he saw no one, he turned the mirror back to Klaus, who was still talking to someone.

"Yeah, I could do eggs and bacon. But I'm trying to cut down on my pig products." He said to seemingly no one.

Diego shook his head before putting his mask on. He started the car, then drove off.

* * *

Five walked back into the kitchen of their house, surprised to see Number 8 still there, not having moved from her spot when he left.

"Why are you still awake?" He asked her, catching her attention.

Eight turned towards Five, surprised to see HIM still awake. It was near midnight after all.

"I figured you'd be tired. You just woke up from a seven-year coma after all."

"Ah, couldn't sleep. Had a lot of things in my mind." She answered with a cup of tea in front of her. "Besides, I slept for seven years. I think I could do with a few sleepless hours." She added with a smirk.

"Fair enough." Five concluded.

He pulled up a chair on her right side, and put his elbows on the table.

"I was actually hoping to talk to you." Five said as he looked at her.

"You're bleeding." Eight said, taking notice of the blood on Five's forearm.

"It's nothing." He reassured her.

Eight rolled up Five's sleeves anyway and inspected the wound.

"You did this yourself didn't you?" She asked.

When she received no answer, she asked another question.

"What were you trying to dig out?" She asked, noticing the size of the cut, and the way the flesh concaved inward, as if something was dug out.

"Tracker." Five answered.

Eight put her other hand above the knife wound. Her hand then glowed with the same light she used to fix Ben's statue before a thread made of light started sewing the cut close. When it was done, the thread dispersed into light particles and the knife wound was gone.

"How did you do that? I thought you couldn't affect reality directly with your powers? Nor make things permanent?" Five asked her.

"A lot has changed since seven years ago. My powers have gotten stronger apparently. My old limitations seem to be gone, but it takes a lot more energy than it used to, to use my power now." She explained.

"So that's how you fixed Ben's statue." Five deduced.

Eight nodded.

"How did you know you could do that?" Five asked.

"How did you know you could time travel?" She asked him back.

"Touché." Five finished.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Eight asked.

"I've decided you're the only one I could trust. I'll tell you what I found out in the future." Five told her.

"Why me?" Eight asked.

"Because I believe you will understand what I'll tell you." He paused to look her in the eyes. "Because you'll listen." He added.

"Alright, start at the beginning." She told him when she saw the sincerity in his words.

"When I jumped forward and got stuck in the future, you know what I found?" He asked her.

"No. What did you find?" Eight asked.

"Nothing." Five answered. "Absolutely nothing." He repeated.

He allowed Eight to process that before continuing.

"As far as I could tell, I was the last person left alive. I never figured what killed the human race, but I did find something else." He paused to look her in the eye. "The date it happens." He continued.

"The world ends in eight days. And I don't know how to stop it."

**_…_**

"We're going to need a lot of coffee."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hello everyone. Oh man it feels so good to finally be done with this chapter. This is the longest chapter I've written yet. It's as long as both the prologue and Chapter 1 combined. Anyway, I just wanted to talk about the events of this Chapter for a bit. I made some pretty major changes and additions in this chapter. I changed what happened in the funeral, what happened after the funeral, what happened with Diego and the monocle, and who Five chose to go to. I know, these seem like really major changes, but I've thought about it, and it doesn't really affect the story that much. The only thing that would be of significant change is probably the monocle, and who Five chose to confide in. Don't worry, I do have something planned for these in the future. Now, I added quite a few things. I added Eight waking up here. I started this chapter with writer's block so please do forgive me. I know that it wasn't as powerful as It could be but I really couldn't do better than that at the moment. I also added the whole Stair Exercise flashback! I hope you guys really liked that one because I enjoyed writing it. I'm actually pretty proud of it. I think I captured their personalities pretty well, and I could totally see it actually having happened. Then I revealed what happened to Eight in this chapter. I was actually planning to reveal it in episode 4, along with Luther's story. Did you guys like that backstory? It fit well with the canon right? I really racked and rattled my brain for that. I also wanted to mention that whenever I don't include something, it doesn't mean it didn't happen. For example, Five and Vanya still talked before the funeral service, Five still went to the Doughnut shop, and Klaus still got into Diego's car. The other events that didn't happen like Diego cutting Luther or Vanya leaving because Diego pushed her to didn't happen because those events were changed. So there are two types of "Removed" content. "Unchanged" events that don't need to be included because they didn't change at all, and "Replaced" events that no longer happens because of the changes in the story.**

**Anyway, I would just like to thank everyone who gave my story a shot. I appreciate all the favorites and follows, and I absolutely appreciate the reviews. I would like to thank Arcane Charmcaster and AnimeLover229 for leaving some reviews. I actually replied to your reviews, (your reply, Arcane Charmcaster) but fanfiction wouldn't let me. Something about inbox being full. But I would hope that I met your expectations with this chapter. AnimeLover229, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It was actually your reply to me that motivated me to finish this chapter so quick. And Arcane Charmcaster, I hope I was able to give you that "Oh shit" moment. I tried to make the reveal as emotional and mind blowing as possible but I don't know how I did. Anyway, I will take your suggestions into consideration and see how it fits into the things I have already planned out.**

**Okay guys, that's it for now. Don't forget to Favorite, Follow, and leave a review on this chapter. I really appreciate reviews. As always, constructive criticism and pointing out grammar mistakes are welcomed. Also please share this with your friends who enjoy Umbrella Academy. It would mean a lot to me. Good day to you guys. Peace!**

**EDIT:**

**Thank you Arcan Charmcaster for pointing those out! I was really embarrassed that I let those obvious mistakes through. I've edited the story and fixed those mistakes that you've mentioned. Also, thank you for reading HellToNo123! Hope you stick to the end of the story.**


	4. Author's Note: Next Chapter Update!

Hello everyone!

First and foremost, I would like to thank everyone who is reading my story. I don't think I can ever say that enough. Next, I would like to apologize to everyone who thought that this was an update. I'm really really sorry. That's the reason I'm posting this AN chapter. I would like to tell you guys why I haven't posted the next chapter yet. So first of all, I'll get my actual excuse out of the way. I'm really really busy. Finals are coming up, and graduation is right around the corner. I don't know about you guys in other schools and countries but in my school, we help prepare for our graduation. Like, legit. Venue, Songs, the AVP's, everything. Anyway, let's move on to my secondary reason. Episode 2 is sooooooooo tedious to write. Don't get me wrong, it's one of my favorite stories because we finally get some background on the characters by my God is it a long ass episode with lots of dialogue. You get me? Like, it's different in fics. If Diego scoffs, I need to state why. Or at least I need to make it obvious why. If Allison does something, there needs to be an explanation. FFS IF VANYA DOES NOTHING I NEED TO JUSTIFY IT. Like, I love writing and all, but it gets tedious at times. Plus there's a bit of a writer's block in a specific part. Like, I know what I want to do, and I know what will happen if I do this, I just don't know how to execute it. Anyway, the culmination of those factors make for one very unproductive potato. So guys, please bear with me. I'll try to upload in the next week or so. If not, then I'd probably update after graduation. Don't worry, it'll be smooth sailing after that. I'll have like 3 to 4 months of free time by then so I'm assuming I'd be able to finish this fic. To the season 1 finale at least.

So, again, I'm very sorry for not uploading. I also apologize to those who were looking forward to an update, I'll try my best to make the next one long. I'll try to do the entire episode 2 as much as possible. I hope you guys understand.

Peace!

LeBlanch


End file.
